


Them

by eveshen



Category: Medici:the magnificent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshen/pseuds/eveshen





	Them

美第奇家族 弗朗切斯科×洛伦佐 朱利亚诺×洛伦佐

 

文 BY Deadust

 

如果Francesco在刺杀最后关头收手......

_

 

当Lorenzo跌倒在教堂冰冷的地面上时，他看到的，能看到的，唯一在意的，只剩下那柄明晃晃的、刺向Giuliano的匕首......

那柄仿佛慢动作一般带出一溜血花的匕首。

以及余光处已然隐入慌乱的人群，手中凶器泛着惨然冷光的Francesco。

那一刻他甚至全然不知自己脖子上有一条又深又长不断渗血的伤口，一片空白中反复只有一个念头——他此生最好的朋友要杀他这辈子最爱的弟弟......

几乎是一瞬间的，他用尽全部的力气扑向还在试图将匕首刺进Giuliano身体的Vespucci，将他一把推开后，死死地把弟弟护在怀里——

然而预料之中的疼痛没有袭来，他抬头一看，那个弥撒时坐在他旁边的孩子，正一手挥舞着火把一手比划着短剑，硬是逼得那几个想要他们性命的狂徒无法近身。

那个孩子他记得，名叫Nori，会识数，怪聪明的。

Giuliano从Lorenzo怀里挣脱出来，把自己的匕首塞到了哥哥满是冷汗的掌心，又从Nori那里接过了另外一把，咬着牙站在了Lorenzo身旁。

偌大的教堂里空荡荡的只剩下他们几个，几百个前来做弥撒的群众早已在刺杀发生的第一时间便纷纷作鸟兽散，跑了个干净。

之后，他们与狂徒对峙，与死神搏命。

直到其他人从外面赶来——

Pazzi阴谋就此破灭。

Lorenzo甚至连伤口都不处理，便提着短剑往外走。

他需要见到他，立刻。

他需要问清楚。

问清楚他到底为什么。

Lorenzo想都没想就直接去了Pazzi家的书房。

当他压制着满腔怒意一脚踹开书房房门时，Francesco正背对着他站在一幅挂在墙上的巨型画像前看得入神。

房间拉着窗帘，窗外的光线从厚重的布料缝隙中溜进来，洒在地毯上。

而那具修长的蕴藏着力量的身影就那么几乎整个地藏匿于黑暗之中，仿佛决心要与这世上的光明相背离。

Lorenzo两步跨过去，手中的短剑抬起——

“为什么。”

伟大如Lorenzo，这夹杂着复杂情绪的短短三个字就像耗尽了他至此所剩不多的力气，连发音都在颤抖。

可黑暗中的人却一动不动。

“Giuliano受了伤......很重的伤......你知道吗，我差一点失去他......”

他的眼眶红红的，如果Francesco回头看的话会发现，那双曾经闪闪发亮的、仿佛将宇宙最明亮的星辰都纳入眼底的眼睛此刻却雾蒙蒙的，隐约有什么东西坍塌后的支离破碎。

“而这一切......这一切都是拜你所赐！ 是你刺伤了他，是你想要把他从我身边夺走，是你......”他哽咽道，“......是你想要我们死......”

“没错。”黑暗处的Francesco终于缓缓转过身，根本不去管那几乎贴上他喉管的剑，一步、一步地逼近Lorenzo，“我是想你们死。”

Lorenzo眼中闪过一丝莫名的情绪，眼看剑尖就要刺穿Francesco的喉咙，却不由自主地一步步后退......

如果Giuliano死了，他发誓他一定会毫不犹豫地让整个Pazzi家族殉葬，他会让他们被彻底地从历史上抹去，会让所有和Pazzi相关的东西都永远从这个世界上消失......可Giuliano还活着——

谢天谢地，Giuliano还活着。

“我想你们美第奇全都去死，一个不落。”

低沉的、沙哑的、凛冽的、偏执的声音，一字一句，宛若传自幽冥，裹挟了这世上最恶毒的恨意。

Lorenzo不知道这恨意究竟来自哪里。

直到他的脚跟磕到了墙壁，才发觉Francesco已经将他从一个角落逼到了另一个角落，已然退无可退。

“但是刺伤你亲爱的Giuliano的人不是我。”当恨意消减，取而代之的是某种说不上来的情绪。

说到这里，Francesco甚至笑了出来，“而你知道我有多希望那个人是我吗？”

Lorenzo一时间愣在当场。

“原本按计划确实是由我和Vespucci来杀Giuliano的，他的位置离我最近，所以我猜，应该是他伤了你的宝贝弟弟吧？”

Lorenzo猛地抬剑，剑尖毫不留情地刺破了脆弱的皮肤：“但是你原本是要杀他的。”

“但我没有，不是吗？”Francesco轻轻拨开架在自己脖子上的短剑，再一次逼近，“谁让你们Medici家的人总是喜欢垂涎别人的妻子呢。”

他看着面前这个比自己还要高大的男人，鬼使神差地欺身上前，抓着他的肩膀将他狠狠推上墙壁，哑声道：“你不会知道我有多想亲手杀了他......他明明已经享有那么多人的爱了，却还要抢走你的......”

“Frances......”Lorenzo忽然发现这个曾经的好友变得如此陌生，无论是沉默的Francesco，还是暴怒的Francesco，他都清楚该如何应对，可眼前的Francesco却让他有种不曾了解、无法掌控的无力感，想开口说些什么，却被粗暴地打断——

“为什么你们可以光明正大地在一起，而我却得远远躲着，远远看着？”

Lorenzo苍白地解释：“我有邀请过你和我们一起生活......”

“可你做到了吗？嗯？”想起那天的情景，想起自己被Jacopo拉走时一步三回头而那个人却就那么站在原地眼看着自己被带走，Francesco嗤笑出声，“你让他带走了我。”

他当然记得比自己还要小的Lorenzo将自己护在身后的那一幕。

年幼的他捂着被打的发痛的小脸小心翼翼地抬头看他——他高大，他勇敢，他宛若神祈。

然而尝试去做某件事而未果，和无动于衷其实没有太大差别。

“那之后，我的整个世界都黯然无光了。”

Francesco幽幽地道。

“我在罗马独自生活的那些年里，你有去看望过我一次吗？”

“你有给我写过哪怕一封信吗？”

“你有......你有想念过我吗？”

Lorenzo张了张嘴，却忽然发现每一个问题，他都不知道该如何回答。

因为有那么一段时间，他是真的把那个儿时的玩伴抛在了脑后。

那个时候的他正忙着读书，忙着历练，忙着沉浸于自己和Lucrezia的初恋爱情，忙着蓬勃，忙着长大......那个时候的他是真的淡忘了。

小时候的伙伴而已，又有谁能都记得住呢。

“对不起......Francesco。”

两个人之间有那么一晃神的沉默。

直到Francesco忽然伸手按住他的后脑勺，眼中闪烁不定，意义不明地说了句：

“审判我吧，Medici。”

再之后，他的嘴唇便贴上了Lorenzo的......

这是一个极其漫长、孤注一掷又小心翼翼的吻。

如同将死之人留恋空气，而沉沦梦中不愿苏醒之人抗拒曙光。

Francesco深知这次行刺一旦失败，Pazzi家族将会被彻底抹杀，而自己的临阵退却则使得刺杀彻底失去了成功的可能。

他不仅是上帝眼里的罪人，也是Pazzi家族的罪人了。

反正也是要下地狱的，还怕什么？

Lorenzo无论如何也想象不到他们之间会走到这一步，如同被定身一般任他吸吮着自己的嘴唇。

直到就像过了很久之后，一双手将压在他身上的人推开——

“你离我哥远一点！”

Giuliano怒吼的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。

有那么一瞬间Lorenzo甚至在想，Giuliano一定是气坏了吧，长这么大他可从来没有这么大怒气地同人说过话。

等他回过神来的时候，Giuliano正挡在自己身前，攥着拳头要揍Francesco。

“Giuliano，小心点，伤口又开始流血了。”

“他混蛋！”Giuliano苍白着一张脸，也不知道是疼的还是气的，头发和人一样乱糟糟地炸着，明明站都站不稳，看起来却好像随时要冲上去和Francesco拼命似的。

“好了好了，我们回家，我们回家。”Lorenzo轻声哄道——始终躲避着Francesco灼热的目光。

他现在真的不想面对Francesco，不想面对他突如其来的情感，不想面对那个吻。

可下一秒他就被一只手蛮横地拉了过去，与Francesco双双滚倒在地上，肩背砸在地面时牵扯到伤口的疼痛简直让他想骂人。

Francesco将眼前的人压在身下，颤抖的双手捧着那张令无数人着迷的脸，在他的嘴唇、鼻尖、额头、眼睛，在他的每一寸肌肤上留下一串又一串的吻......

没有机会了。

过了今天，他不会再有机会如此近距离地触摸他的神祈，该死，他甚至不会再有机会望进那双闪烁着智慧、人性、爱和性感的眼睛。

他会下地狱，而他，会被上帝召去天堂。

Francesco发疯似的啃咬着，唇齿间的铁锈味道就像乱窜的火种，引燃他埋藏半生的激情。

最初的怒气过后，Lorenzo被他的疯狂所震惊，他想试着推开他，却总是陷入另一轮密不透风的狂吻......

似乎是这疯狂感染了Lorenzo，不知从什么时候起，他甚至开始一下、一下地回应那些吻。

他骨节分明的手指攀着Francesco的手臂。

他修长的双腿以一个优美的角度折起。

他的下颌，他的脖颈，他的鼻骨，他的眼窝......

他是上帝亲手创造的奇迹。

Giuliano愣愣地看着自己的大哥和那个讨厌的人纠缠在一起，自青春期后压抑至今的情感再一次复苏......

曾几何时，他也希望自己能有这样的勇气，能在无数次想要亲吻他、抚摸他的时候，勇敢地那样做。

可他害怕一旦迈出去，等待他的就将是彻底的失去。

Giuliano一度以为自己会永远、永远地将那份禁忌的情感封印在心底。

他爱大哥，大哥也爱他。

他拥有任何人都不曾拥有的Lorenzo。

即便是Clarice或是Lucrezia也仅仅拥有他的一部分，而他...

他拥有从儿时到长大到现在、那个完完整整的Lorenzo。

他见过他脸不红心不跳地讲黄色笑话，见过他站在人群中央以绝伦的雄辩和广博的学识折服众人，也见过他小时候因为总也练不好长矛而偷偷哭鼻子。

该死的，他连他光屁股的样子都见过。

他早已拥有大哥的爱——如果那爱能只给他一个人就更好了。

既然如此，他还奢求什么？

他会和他一起变老，一起死去，甚至连死后长眠的墓地都会紧紧挨在一起。

只要他不说破，那么他们就会永远不分离。

可看着Francesco那仿佛下一秒就是生命尽头一样绝望、用力地亲吻着Lorenzo的样子，他忽然后怕起来。

如果今天自己没能活下来，那他是不是将永远失去向毕生最爱的大哥袒露心意的机会。

如果真到那一步，他会后悔吗？

耳边是Lorenzo轻声克制的喘息，Giuliano脑海中浮现起以往他勾起的嘴角，他衣衫下藏着的劲瘦的腰肢，他醉酒时迷离的双眼，他左颊上的那颗痣，忽然就想......忽然就想再靠近大哥一些。

再靠近一些......

“Giuliano你......”

“闭嘴，别说话。”

唇齿相触。

经历过生死，疯狂褪去，是让人沉沦的温柔乡。

恍惚间，Lorenzo好像又回到了那个少年时代——

爱，笑，和纯粹。

光，人，和未来。

没有权谋诡计，没有鲜血背叛。

生死太遥远，身旁少年还在。

Giuliano是热烈中满含奋不顾身的决绝，是地中海盛夏最耀眼的骄阳。

Francesco冰冷内敛外表下依旧恍若当年那个羞涩腼腆的小孩，笑起来古铜色的小脸仿佛吸纳了世间所有春光。

 

—END—


End file.
